


Need

by frick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Other, Winter, attempted non-con cuddling, comfy, metal goat solid, touch fluffy ear, touch fluffy goat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is feeling cold and nostalgic.</p><p>Seeks warmth in the harsh climate of a well-heated house in the dead of October.</p><p>Goat is the only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> first comfyfic in fuckin 4 months, holy moly
> 
> forgot to put this on ao3

The internet was an interesting place. Countless Resets and Frisk always managed to find something new to entertain and/or disturb them in a late night surfing session.

They let out a desperate yawn and rubbed their eyes. A quick glance at the clock between heavy-lidded blinks and lip smacks. Eleven o’clock on a Friday. 

Frisk balled their hands together and rubbed them for warmth. The autumn weather was finally turning chilly. Digits were stiff with cold and the keyboard wasn’t helping. Normally on nights like this Frisk would cuddle with Asriel under the sheets, but the days of 9:30 curfews and sharing a bed had passed by.

Or had it? Frisk tucked their fingers into their sweater sleeves and stood up. The computer chair rattled as they brushed it aside and snuck through their bedroom door into the hallway. 

Az was in the living room watching TV. Mom and Dad had already turned in for the night. The slight silhouette of horns cast a shadow from the television from down the hall. 

Him being asleep would make this a lot easier. Frisk’s fingers throbbed with cold even in the sanctuary of sweater. They tiptoed across the hardwood floor, desperately hoping a creak wouldn’t give the mission away. Asriel’s head was tilted slightly, and Frisk could make out Kevin James’ voice ringing from the tinny speakers of their entertainment system.

Sitcoms. Those always put him to sleep. The stars had aligned, this night Confidence boosted by the revelation, Frisk put a little more weight on their steps and approached the back of the couch.  
The living room was awash in white light from the entertainment system, darkness clinging to the corners of the area and giving everything a comfortable fuzzy feeling. Frisk registered Asgore snoring from upstairs. 

“Az?” A whisper so quiet Frisk could hardly register it themselves. They gave a nudge against one of Asriel’s horns to see if it’d stir him. No response. Satisfied, Frisk straightened up and casually strolled to the front of the couch, sitting down gently on Asriel’s left and staring at the TV. Play it cool. Don’t wake the goat. 

Asriel’s head hung dangerously sideways, tongue slightly sticking from his lips. One of his ears was draped across his snout. The temptation to boop his snootle tugged at Frisk’s mind. No. Play it cool.

After a minute of letting the couch adjust to Frisk’s weight, they decided to move in for the kill. They lifted an arm experimentally. Once it was around the shoulder, he wouldn’t be able to get out of it even if he woke u-

“Hey, Frisk. Sup?”

Frisk brought their arm back down with panicked force, banging a hand against their leg. Pain joined the chorus of cold. Wonderful. 

“I-I thought you were asleep. Nothing going on, figured I’d come out to watch TV.”

Asriel smacked his lips and slowly moved his eyes between Frisk and the television. “You’re not very sneaky.”

Shit. How long had he-

“And you normally come bounding out of the bedroom like the house was on fire. Is something wrong?” 

Wrong? Why would he think-

Frisk was shivering. Fucking hands. 

“Nothin’s wrong, Az, I just-”

“You’re bein’ sneaky and shaking. Did you take something… weird? I read about some of those drug things humans take at school and they don’t exactly-”

Frisk put one of their hands on Asriel’s chest. Jesus Christ he was warm. “No, Az, I’m not on anything, I just…”

Wanna snuggle like when we were kids. Rifle through your chest fur like one of those poofy blankets Mom and Dad have. The words were on the tip of Frisk’s tongue, but they couldn’t bring themselves to say it.

“Did you have that weird dream again? The one with the ketchup bottles? They’re just dreams, Frisk.” Asriel started picking up a lecturing tone as he shifted Frisk’s hand back to their lap. Damnit, give that heat back.

Asriel took the hands retreating into sweater-tunnels again as a sign of withdrawal. “Golly, humans are so weird. Are you hungry? I got some leftovers in the fridge.”

“I want to cuddle.”

Asriel blinked. Goat.exe has crashed. “That’s it?”

Frisk buried their nose in their sweater. “Y-yeah. I’m cold.”

“Geez, you could have just said so.” Asriel swung his left arm around Frisk’s shoulder and pulled them into a side hug. “I thought I was getting too not-fluffy for you. We haven’t cuddled in ages.”

Frisk choked out some unintelligible noise in response and slowly cupped their arms around Asriel’s chest. 

It was like hugging a fluffy oil heater. After only a few seconds Frisk could feel their turtleneck absorbing his body heat and intensifying the hugs comfy factor. 

Asriel shifted his arm slightly and rested his hand on Frisk’s head. “Feeling better?”

“...Yeah. Thanks.” Frisk dug a little deeper into Asriel’s side. “And you’re not getting not-fluffy. You might have gotten even better, now that you’re taller than me.” 

“Is this all that was bothering you? Did you wanna talk about anything else?”

“Nah, just cold.”

Asriel grunted and pulled his legs up, resting his feet on the coffee table. “Right. I’m going back to sleep.”

Frisk adjusted their head to get a good view of the TV, arms still wrapped around Asriel for dear life. The bleary eyes of sleep were slowly returning. They tried to fixate on something to keep themselves lucid, as their head sunk deeper into Asriel’s chest. 

They meant it, earlier. The years had definitely been kind to Asriel’s comfortocity levels. He was the perfect size to be used as a pillow, his ears had grown down enough that they were brushing against Frisk’s forehead, and his arms had gotten decidedly fluffier around the middle.

Asriel let out a soft snore and tilted his head to the side, assaulting Frisk’s vision with fur. His hand fell off of their head and landed weakly against the couch cushion.

Huh. Must have meant it when he said he was going back to sleep.

Frisk couldn’t muster the strength or willpower to remove goat ear from their face, so opted for the second choice. Sleep.

Just like old times


End file.
